chaikelpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'''Mario Mario '''is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series. He is a fictional Italian heroic plumber and the mascot of Nintendo. Mario has become the most popular video game character of all time because of his many appearances in many different media. General Information Appearance Physical Traits Mario has apricot skin, making him Caucasian like most Europeans. He is recognized by his big, light blue eyes, big oval nose, and round ears. His hair is short and brown with three swooped up bangs, sideburns with two bumps at the ends, and four flipped locks in the back. His eyebrows and mustache are blackish-brown; the mustache has six bumps. He also has thick arms and legs. Clothing Mario's trademark piece of clothing is his hat, a red baseball cap; it has a white circle with a red "M" in the middle on it. He also wears a red long-sleeve shirt and white gloves with three ovals on each. Mario's overalls are royal blue with yellow buttons. On his feet are light brown shoes with tan soles. Alternative Outfits In sports installments, Mario wears a red T-shirt with black markings. He also wears black shorts and red sneakers. However, he still retains his hat and gloves, except for tennis; he wears a red sports visor, but still keeps his gloves. When biking, Mario wears a red leather jacket, a white shirt, denim jeans, leather boots, and a biking helmet with his emblem "M". He also wears red goggles. For fancy occasions, Mario would wear a tuxedo. It contains a white shirt with black buttons, a red bow-tie, a black jacket, dark gray pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Mario is known to be polite, kind, brave, smart, and an all-around good guy. He is also a gentleman, is respectful to his peers and is loved by many. Mario is also the leader and general of The Mushroom Troop. Mario is also known for his many jobs including a plumber, a doctor, a referee, an athlete, a painter, a musician, a magician, a composer, a conductor, a chef, a singer, a pilot, an actor, a driver of many vehicles, and even a host of many different types of games and shows. Mario is a talented man when it comes to music, as he can even play the piano, guitar, bass guitar, ukelele, synthesizer, timpani, xylophone, flute, saxophone, and trumpet. He is also the conductor of the Mushroom Kingdom Philharmonic Orchestra. Voice Mario speaks with an Italian accent with a tenor voice. He is mainly played by Charles Martinet, but he had other voice actors. Mario can speak English and mock-Italian. Quotes General * "It's-a me, Mario!" (his catchphrase) * "Lets-a go!" * "Here we go!" * "Mama mia!" (usually for losing, sometimes followed by "Oh!" or "Aw!") * "Yahoo!" * Variations of "Mario time!" Mario's Philharmonic Phonics * "Mario's Philharmonic Phonics! Wahoo!" * "Hello there! It's-a me, Mario! I'm trying to figure out what instruments the musicians in my orchestra play. Will you help me? Thanks!" * "Here's how you play. Try to answer a question to get a letter in the name of the instrument. If you guess right, you'll get a letter! But, if you guess wrong, you won't get a letter. You have 3 tries to get the name of the instrument. When you get the whole name, the musician will receive that instrument!" * "Oh no! Try again!" * "Oh, mama mia! Game over!" * "A!" * "B!" * "C!" * "D!" * "E!" * "F!" * "G!" * "H!" * "I!" * "J!" * "K!" * "L!" * "M!" * "N!" * "O!" * "P!" * "Q!" * "R!" * "S!" * "T!" * "U!" * "V!" * "W!" * "X!" * "Y!" * "Z!" * "Hey! That's right!" * "Good job!" * "You're doing great!" * "Way to go!" * "You rock!" * "Totally awesome!" * "You got it!" * "You did it! You spelled the instrument's name!" * "Congratulations! You set up the whole orchestra!" Super Mario: The Musical * "(yawns) It's morning, again! Time to start the day!" * "Hey you, give me back my princess right this instant, you shell-wearing scoundrel" * "(sighs) Oh well, Peach is gone because Bowser kidnapped her again for his evil concert." * "Hey, look at that egg! Wait! That egg looks familiar. I think Yoshi is in there!" * "You know what I'm going to do, Bowser? I'm going to lock you up in the stinkiest and darkest prison in the whole Mushroom Kingdom, and you will not come out for quite a while!" * "We did it! We did it! Alright! Great work, gang! That was fantastic! Oh, you guys did amazing! Well done!" Gallery Trivia Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Mediumweights Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Brunettes Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Fictional Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters